the life of Zoey Taylor
by Angel-B-15
Summary: a story i wrote about a girl who's got it, and who deffinately flaunts it. she has figgured that not just one man can make her fully happy, so she has many. but, when she does meet the guy that has it all, has she already doomed it with him? XOXO Angel B


"Why do you keep coming back?" I asked him, my breathing sped and my heart aching again.

"I miss you, Zoey. Please, just one more chance"

"You know what?" I asked him, pushing him away slightly, as i stared into his eyes with my pained ones.

"What?" he asked, smileing faintly, as he stared back at me.

"Fuck off, Jason" I told him then, and shut the front door qiuckly, before he could say or react to anything else. My breathing was still frantic, getting harder and harder to control, so I spent a minuete pressed against the door to sort that out, and then i dragged myself over to the couch and collapsed on that lightly.

My tears came violently then, but I muted it into a pillow so Shaurn wouldnt hear me easily. He did though, to my greatest horror, and he came to me qiuckly, only wearing some boxers now, and pulled his arms securely around mine.

"Zoey, what's up, baby? Cum'on, its alright" he cooed to me, and then when i turned round to look at him, he pressed his lips softly against mine.

my hands tangled themselved in his hair then, pulling him ontop of me on the couch, as his slid down to my waist and gripped me there. 'Jason who?' was what i said.

"So are you gunna' tell me what was wrong with you, then?"

"Just an old friend, stirring things again, like they always do. You dont need to worry about it" I assured him, and kissed him once more, as i snuggled down closer to him on the couch now, the small blanket doing little to hide us.

"If your sure" he replied, letting it go easily, which made me press my lips together then and turn away from him slightly.

"So what'd you wanna' do tonight?" I asked, in the mood to get out the house now, maybe go down town or clubbing or something like that. I was tired of staying in.

"I actualy need to get some sleep early tonight. I'v gotta' get to work in the morning early. We could go out tomor- oh, wait, no i'v got a meeting tomorrow. Erm, maybe next weekend, yeah?" he asked, kissing my shoulder lightly as he tried to persuade me.

I just didnt say anything though, fed-up of this now, as i sighed heavily and pulled myself off the couch. I went upstairs to my bedroom, grabbing my phone off the night stand and getting chloe's number up qiuckly. I texted her:

2 hours, on the bridge wall, and bring some friends ;) x

When that had sent, i set about getting ready, pulling the double doors open to my big wardrobe room, stepping in and spinning around slowly, biteing my lips as I thourght of what to wear.

When I went back down stairs, I was wearing a tight, very short dress that hung around my neck and was mostly backless down to the waist. It came half way up my upper leg, and I had some black, very high, high heels on aswel. My make-up was done and my hair was curled, pulled up into a high pony-tail that just left my side frindge and two curls infront of my ears down. In all, I think I looked nice, just right for a night out.

Shaurn litteraly gawked at me when i walked into the front room again, with him wearing his boxers again and sitting up on the couch now. He stood up slowly then, frowning at me slightly, as his eyes gazed over my legs, my hips, my body, untill they finaly met my eyes and was filled with more confuseion.

"I said I didnt wanna' go out tonight" he reminded me, and i just smoothed my expression out as i went to the couch and started folding the blanket up again neatly.

"You carnt, but I can. Besides, Chloe text me and asked me if i wanted to go out with them, and if your going to be going to bed early, I didnt see why I couldnt say yes, as its better then sitting on my own down here again" I told him, and then lay the folded blanket over the back of the couch again, making sure it was straight and smooth before i walked into the back room again.

He followed me qiuckly, still frowning, as he put on the protective man act again, like he always does when I wanna' go out with my mates alone.

"But I wont be awake to let you in" he tried to make an excuse, a poor one mind you, and i just sighed as i went into the kitchen.

"Well then I'll just stay at Chloe's tonight, its no biggy" I shrugged, looking at him once before grabbing a bag of crisps and starting back into the front room. "you dont need to make a big deal about this, baby. Its just us girls, having abit of fun, whats wrong with that?" I added, as he followed me again.

"If it's just you girls, why are you dressed like that?" he asked then, as I grabbed my little black bag that had all my essentials in, checking the clock on my phone that told me it was 8:15pm, so i had 15 minuetes left to get to the bridge.

"Because I have a reputation to keep up with my girls" I told him, shrugging again lightly, as i went to him, kissing him on the cheek lightly before going to the front door and opening it with a faint smile.

"And whats that reputation? A slag?" he asked, calling after me now, as i froze and turned back to look at him with disgusted eyes.

"If thats what you think of me, then why should i bother coming back?" I asked, still abit shocked, as i stepped outside and left the door, walking down the concrete path while my anger flared with every clicking sound my heels made now.

"Sam, I didnt mean it like th-"

"Good night Shaurn" i called back to him, interrupting him now, as i just shook my head and reached the car qiuckly. I was in and raceing away in seconds, leaving him watching after me at the door.

I had to remind myself the reason I was still with a boreing, controlive man like that: because I lived there and I needed the money.

I know it sounds bad, but I've found out that not just one guy on his own can handle all of me, so thats why I have different guys to make me fully happy, instead of settleing for only partial happiness. You may judge now, but if you had the looks and personality to pull it off, would you realy hold back?


End file.
